Supergirl Vol 7 8
as a way to catch up. Their get-together is interrupted when the Emerald Empress starts wreaking havoc on National City. She blames Supergirl for tricking her and ruining her life in the far future, but Kara has no idea that Empress is talking about. Finally, Supergirl bludgeons Emerald Empress with a car engine. Empress decides to teleport away after swearing that she will return, and she will be helped by others that hate Supergirl just as much. The battle over, Kara questions why Emerald Empress hates her. She has never met her before. Clark knows Emerald Empress is from the future and suggests maybe she will be fought and defeated by heroes inspired by Supergirl or Supergirl herself. Both cousins keep talking, ignoring they are being watched by Batgirl. Kara shows her cousin around National City. They have Spam Musubi while they take a walk. Kara tells Clark about what she is attempting to do at National City, her foster parents and how hard is to fit in to someone who left Krypton when she was fifteen. Then Clark takes her to the Fortress of Solitude and finally introduces his cousin to the rest of the family. Jon bombards his second cousin with questions about Krypton and her former life. Kara notices Jon looks right like his father did when Kal-El was a baby. Lois asks Kara about her life in National City and what working for Cat Grant is like. Kara mentions Cat's anti-Lois secret room, and Lois reveals she already got that "secret" room bugged. Later Clark and Kara play catch with the Supermobile in the Moon. Kara states that, quite strangely, she cannot remember the last time she saw her cousin. Her memories are foggy. Clark tells her about his latest battle against Mister Mxyzptlk in where he learnt he was split in two Supermen in the past. He managed to beat Mxyzptlk thanks to his wife and son, and the past changed. However, whoever targeted him is an immensely powerful and unknown enemy who can strike at any time. Superman knows he cannot fight him alone, and he will need everyone's help. Supergirl promises she will always be there for him, and if someone attacks Kal, she'll make them regret it. Several days later, Kara is called to Director Chase's office. Someone has stolen Kryptonian Phantom Drive tech from the D.E.O., and evidence leads to TychoTech, which in two days is holding a press conference. Rumor is they are debuting a new clean energy source. Chase needs Kara to go the event, investigate how TychoTech got their research and ensure the people's safety. Simultaneously, Cat Grant tells Benjamin Rubel to attend the TychoTech unveiling event. Their conversation is being eavesdropped by Batgirl, whose energy start-up company (Gordon Clean Energy) is attending TychoTech's press conference. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * Cyborg Superman * * Simon Tycho * Other Characters: * * * Val-Lor * Vrangs * * Saturn Girl * ** ** Jeremiah Danvers ** * ** ** * Jor-El Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** * Items: * Omnihedron * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This story is a "Superman Reborn" tie-in, set right after the events of that storyline and of . | Trivia = * Val-Lor, the Vrangish yoke and the "Day of Truth" were first mentioned in and later in and . | Recommended = | Links = * Comic Box Commentary review. * Superman Homepage review * Dangermart Blog review }}